Genetic counseling is frequently defined as a communication process that facilitates the client?s adjustment to genetic risks. Previous research has focused on the effectiveness of educational aspects of genetic counseling, as well as such issues as non-directiveness, gender influence, and perception of the genetic risks. However, empiric data on the models and outcomes of genetic counseling is essentially non- existent. To meet this need, we developed an exploratory study of the communication process in genetic counseling encounters in prenatal settings. Genetic counseling sessions are audio-taped and analyzed for content using Roter Interaction Analysis System (RIAS). Additionally, transcribed data for the sessions are analyzed qualitatively. Data collection for this protocol is complete with ten (10) prenatal sessions having been recorded, transcribed, coded and analyzed from 2 prenatal settings involving 5 different genetic counselors. - Prenatal Genetic Counseling - Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only